


Fangs For The Memories

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Skamfiction Halloween Challenge [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak being sweeter than Halloween candy wow, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Sequel, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, Skamfiction Halloween Party, Trick or Treating, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: The second the door shut behind him, Isak pressed his back to the wood and practically melted into it. He bit down hard on his lip as a huge smile unfurled over his features— the complete opposite of both Oscar the Grouch and Isak’s usual scowl.An hour.Even would be back in one hour.





	Fangs For The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!
> 
> Since so many people asked for a sequel to Sweeter Than A Treat, Better Than A Trick... I decided to write a sequel to to Sweeter Than A Treat, Better Than A Trick! :) It’s kind of short, and it's unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes!! I wanted to get it out on Halloween soooo.
> 
> This one’s for Shola, Wyonna, Marie, and Marta <333
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

The second the door shut behind him, Isak pressed his back to the wood and practically melted into it. He bit down hard on his lip as a huge smile unfurled over his features— the complete opposite of both Oscar the Grouch and Isak’s usual scowl. 

An hour.

Even would be back in one hour.

That meant he had an hour to change into something less… green… and clean up his mess of chips and candy wrappers that littered the couch. There was no way he was about to embarrass himself even more in front of Even— absolutely not. 

He still had the candy bowl gripped in his hand, and he knew that if he abandoned his post Eskild would kill him (Or at least make his ears bleed from an insanely long and incredibly unnecessary lecture about how many little children he disappointed). So, he waited a few more seconds until he was sure Even and Thea had disappeared from the front porch and yanked the front door open, dropping the half filled bowl onto the step— this way the kids would still get their candy (probably more than they should since they’d be serving themselves) and Isak could get ready for Even’s return.

Without a second thought for the candy, Isak darted towards the couch, snatching up the remote to shut off the television before he began collecting the wrappers that littered the couch cushions and surface of the coffee table. _God, when did he manage to eat that many pieces of candy_? He swept them, along with all of the crumbs, into the empty bag of chips he’d also polished off and  
tossed it into the trash can under the sink. 

Once the living room looked at least somewhat presentable, Isak made a beeline for his bedroom, pulling the zipper of his costume down as he hurried along. He shed the onesie in the corner of his room and kicked it so that it was half under his bed (hopefully enough that Even wouldn't see it if he were to end up in Isak’s room for some reason… a boy can hope, right?) 

Isak turned to his closet, pulling the sliding doors open so he could stare at all of his clothes, and ultimately, find something to wear that would make him look _good_. Well, anything he chose would be a huge step up from that hideous onesie, but that was besides the point. He wanted Even to _swoon_.

He rifled through his shirts, giving each one a quick once over before pushing it to the side with a frown on his face. Isak was nearing the end of the lineup when he finally found one he deemed good enough. He quickly slipped it on and then grabbed the tightest pair of jeans he owned. Before he put those on, however, he kicked off the current pair of boxers he was wearing— they were a bit old and had pumpkins all over them— in favor of a tighter pair (just in case Even were to somehow see them… again, a boy could hope).

Once he jumped into the jeans— literally jumped because they were _that_ tight— he hurried into the bathroom to fix his hair. It had been covered by a hood and thus, looked like a disaster right now. (Truthfully it wasn’t really _that_ messed up, and even looked the same as any other day, but he had a pretty boy coming over and his regular everyday hair would not cut it).

After running a brush through his hair several times and then artfully messing it up and fluffing it with his fingers, Isak decided that it was good enough. He stared at his reflection for a moment, taking in his overall appearance. And, he had to admit— he looked good. Better than good, even. If he were Even, he’d so want to do himself. A large smile spread across his lips at the thought of seeing Even and he clenched his jaw to hold in the happy little squeal he wanted to let out. With that, he steeled himself and turned away from the mirror, heading back into the living room. 

Isak sat on the couch, staring at a blank television screen and nervously bouncing his leg in anticipation. The second he heard the doorbell ring he jumped up, ready to sprint his way to the door and reunite with Even. (Reunite? Jesus, he’d seen him an hour ago— it’s not as if he were coming home from war!) He slowed himself down, not wanting to appear too eager and risk scaring Even off, so he made his way, slowly, to the front door. He stood in front of it for a moment, preparing himself to see Even again. Isak wiped his palms onto his jeans and then leaned one hand against the door frame before he gripped the handle and pulled it open.

“Halla.” He chirped, flashing Even a smile. 

Even’s mouth was open as if he had planned on speaking, but lost his words the moment he laid eyes on Isak. He fish mouthed for a moment and his eyes widened, his lashes fluttering rapidly as he blinked. Suddenly he turned around and darted for the steps, his cape swishing dramatically behind him. Isak might have laughed if it didn’t feel like he’d just been punched in the stomach. 

A hot curl of hurt flared up in Isak’s gut and a confused whimper nearly slipped past his lips. Isak’s mind instantly jumped to the worst possible conclusions: Had the onesie really hidden that much? Was Even totally disgusted upon seeing him out of that stupid costume? _Or worse— was Even some kind of Sesame Street furry_? 

It was then that he noticed that Even was still on his front porch. He hadn’t taken one look at Isak and ran for the hills. Instead, he’d taken one look at Isak and had sat himself down right on the top step, his hands smoothing over his gelled down hair. Isak wasn’t sure what exactly had just happened, but he moved towards Even’s side anyways. 

“Shit, Even, are you alright?” Isak asked cautiously, lowering himself onto the step next to Even. His hands were hovering over Even’s back, wanting to touch, but afraid to do so. “Do you need water or something?”

Even shot him a wavering smile and shook his head slowly, an oddly in awe expression painting his face. “No, no I’m good, really. I just… you’re…. _Wow_. Just got me a little, uh,” he waved his hand around ambiguously and Isak furrowed his brows, “overwhelmed.” He finished, blowing out a long stream of air. 

“Overwhelmed?” Isak repeated, his heart rate beginning to pick up at the implications Even just made. “By uh… by what, exactly? I mean, it’s not like we have any of those crazy animatronic decorations that jump out at you and make you shit your pants.” he babbled on.

“You.” Even responded simply, locking his eyes with Isak’s. 

Isak’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks grow warm. “M-me?” he spluttered out, eyebrows nearing his hairline, they were raised that high. 

Even just nodded. “You.” he confirmed breathlessly, his lips quirking up at the corners. He brought a hand up to touch Isak’s cheek, dragging it down so that he could cup Isak’s jaw in his palm. “Looks like Oscar the Grouch better watch out. He’s got some competition from Isak the Gorgeous.” 

Isak absolutely couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped his lips. By now, Even had recovered. He seemed to have caught his breath and his face was lit up by the brightest beam. In fact, his smile was so big and kept on growing and growing that Isak was almost a bit worried for Evens lips. It didn’t register that it wasn’t Even’s smile actually growing, but his face getting closer and closer, until those pretty pink lips were on his, and Even was kissing him.

 _Finally kissing him_.

He melted into the kiss and brought his hands up to cradle Even’s face, his forefingers twisting into the hair that curled at the base of Even’s neck. When it came to Even’s hands, it was like the boy had no control over them anymore. The one had dropped from Isak’s cheek and was now gripping the back of his neck, simultaneously pulling him closer and keeping him in place. His other hand was sliding down Isak’s back, dipping under the hem of his t-shirt to just _touch_.

It was clear that both boys forgot that they were still outside and that it was still early enough for some straggler trick-or-treaters to still be out and about collecting candy. Isak hadn’t shut off the porch light either, so the kollektiv was still a beacon drawing the costumed children in. 

They were far too caught up in each other, in their wonderful, amazing _kiss_ , that they didn’t notice the loud stomping of kids running up the sidewalk. It was only when the kids all chorused out an “eww!” that the two pulled apart, surprise written on both of their faces. 

Isak and Even had crowded each other’s space on that small step, and Isak leaned his forehead against Even’s shoulder, laughing into it. The skin near Even’s eyes crinkled with the force of his own laugh, and Isak stood up, holding out a hand for Even to take. He laced their fingers together and pulled Even up from the step, tugging him towards the front door. “We should probably take this inside.”

Even nodded in agreement and followed Isak through the door— which Isak slammed Even into the second it had shut. His lips were back on Even’s and this time, the kiss was a little less sweet and a lot more heated. Even’s hands found their way into Isak’s hair and his fingers plunged deep into the curls, gently pulling at them every so often. 

They kissed against the door for a little while before Even pushed himself off of the door, and Isak began to walk backwards, leading them towards the couch where they both collapsed in a pile of lips and limbs. 

Isak brought his hand down in between their bodies, his fingers closing over the zipper on Even’s jeans. Suddenly, Even pulled back. “Wait, wait wait wait.” He gasped out, his fingers closing around Isak’s wrist. “I want…” he pressed a swift kiss to Isak’s lips before continuing, “I want to do this right.” he said finally. Isak raised an eyebrow at Even, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he stared confusedly at the boy below him. “Right?” he asked.

“Right.” Even nodded. “ I.. god, this is probably going to sound really stupid,” he started, resting his hands on Isak’s waist, “but I’ve only known you for a few hours, and I really like you already.”

A shy smile appeared on Isak’s face and he nodded for Even to continue. He lowered himself so that he wasn’t suspended over Even anymore, but was seated on his thighs, his legs bracketing Even’s body on either side.

“I want to do this right. I want to take you out on dates, and know everything there is to know about you, and I was to do this,” he gestured between them and to their current position, “right.” he emphasized, peering up at Isak with hopeful eyes. “Also, it’s kind of hard to properly make out with you when I’m wearing fangs.” He aded with a chuckle.

Isak leaned down so that their foreheads were pressed together and the tips of their noses were touching. “I’d love that a lot, actually.” he replied, smiling as he pecked Even real quick. With that, he rolled off of Even, but didn’t remove himself from his side. Instead, he burrowed into Even’s embrace and picked the remote up. 

“Want to cuddle and watch shitty Halloween movies?” Isak questioned, glancing over at Even.

“Absolutely.” Even agreed, nuzzling back into Isak.

The two of them ended up falling asleep curled around each other, the only light in the room coming from the glow of the television.

 

When Eskild got home hours later to find an empty candy bowl on the front porch, he nearly pulled out his phone to send Isak an angry text about how very un-adult it was to skive off his responsibilities like this. But when he walked into the living room and found Isak fast asleep on the chest of a pretty stranger with said pretty stranger’s arms wrapped tightly around him, Eskild just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
